


The Voiceless Canary

by Eve6262



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: AU I don't know what to name, Based on a Vocaloid Song, F/M, One-Sided Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 01:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9358679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eve6262/pseuds/Eve6262
Summary: In an AU that doesn't have a name, Togami is the same rich heir he is normally, while Toko is a nobody in a backwater bar that writes stories and gives them to the patrons.Based off Purgatory and the Canary Girl.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Song this is based off: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E9zIqAhjKTA

     At an eerie, decrepit bar I sit, my eyes dancing across the pages given to me by that girl. Mastery and fluency meet my gaze as I read the tale of a lonely girl whose curse is too much to bear, the pool of words whirling me into a story I never thought interesting before this moment. As I spot the end of the last stream out of the corner of my eye my interest warps into a lust for more, wishing to have this mastery all to myself.

     I finish the little story, down to even the last gory detail of her death. I can feel others staring at me as I pocket the little story, not just because of my strange wish to keep the story but my clearly sophisticated attire being out-of-place as usual in this little den. As I walk up to the owner I can see the slight fright in his face, although perhaps he should not be so scared if he knew my proposal.

     “I want the girl.” By the way he purses his lips I can easily tell he was about to say something, so I drop a wad of cash on the table. Nodding, he quickly cals out to her. “ ‘Ey. Jill.” The girl scurries over, her eyes filled with a fearful look of nervousness. “Y-Yes?” It is almost strange how much she stutters, compared to the usual happy attitude she had dealing with everyone else.

     “Go with the man.” Her shoulders tense, showing her surprise as though she is as open as one of her stories. Without thinking, I grab her by the arm and lead her out, surveying her as I did. A dirty brown sailor uniform was the only thing covering her body, with matching shoes also worn from use. Large glasses adorned her face, although perhaps it was more accurate to say they simply outlined her terrible taste in clothing. Her hair was in twin braids, of which I made a mental note to learn how to do.

     She is frightened, however, I still hold onto her arm as I lead her back. I don’t know what you want, or why you want it, but I shall buy you all you wish to have, for there is nothing in this world I cannot buy, including you.

 

\--

 

     We sit in a beautifully decorated room that I have had done for her, while I read her newest story. She is seated across from me, dress and jewels I have bought for her adorning her person. Her glasses are the same, however, only because I have decided to have her glasses redone at the same time as mine. After all, she would surely be much less nervous around others if I, her lover, am with her.

     “Toko.” That is her true name. The others know of her stage name, Jill, but I know the truth. Of course, it took a while for her to tell me, but trust is something that takes time. Perhaps I could have bought that trust, however, I do not want to risk it. That was something I did with everyone else, and perhaps what I did wrong.

     I finish the story, happy with the conclusion. I do not know why, but beneath the happiness that fills my heart is some kind of discontent. I look up at her and immediately notice the sadness that fills her eyes. “What do you want? I will get it for you.” She only shakes her head.

     Why do you look at me like that? I have given you all you could wish for. Is there more? I shall get whatever you wish for, for I am the magic genie who can grant you anything you want, for I can buy anything I wish for, including your happiness. I will do all this for you, if you will only stay with me; I will do all of this for you, if only you will stay where all the others left.

 

\--

 

     She no longer eats; nor does she write. I arrive at her room after a busy day, confused as to the reason. As I enter she turns around from her perch at the window and gives a smile laced with contempt; perhaps she does not know me well enough to figure out that I can find this, or perhaps that is her intention. I cannot tell; I have never been able to tell what my beautiful canary is trying to sing.

     Her glasses are now a thin-framed but much more slim shape, however, she has opted for the same rounded glasses she wore back then, although I cannot fathom why. Why would you want to use something so useless and ugly? If it was a better pair, perhaps I can understand that, but the ones I bought for you are so much better in every way.

     I walk up to her, looking her over. Her arms are stiff in the dress, and are in no way like her old self. Her eyes are filled not with pure emotion, but with a laced facade that is simple to see through, but formed for a reason. Her previously tangled twin braids are now undone, the sea of a beautiful orchid strangely out of place. What happened to you, to make you now so different? What happened that placed you in such a sorry state?

     As if it will save everything, I hug her. She is surprised, but her eyes quickly revert to that smile filled with contempt. The feeling it gives me is one of disgust, but perhaps I should stomach it for her. So I think, until I can feel the drip of blood down my leg. I feel her arms go limp in mine and quickly let her go, what I think to be surprise evident on my expression.

     Her hands are at her stomach, the knife that killed her clearly one of mine. I remember it; I got it for myself, and kept it on my person. Did I do that, or did she? Either way, I am not sure.

     I stay there for a moment in shock before looking around. No one saw, but then again, it wouldn’t matter. I can buy my way out of anything in this world, including murder. Yet, for some reason, I cannot buy you; you were the one elusive thing that could not be bought. I look down to you and see a piece of paper. Picking it up, I read it.

 

_I cannot live the life of a caged canary. I would rather die by picking apart the poisonous metal that cages me than live the life of a pet. Perhaps you, the owner, knows not what they are doing, but I cannot fathom what your true perception is, as is the voiceless canary to the talkative owner._

 

     I’ve followed every one of your metaphors, but this one escapes me. A canary is not voiceless; if it wishes for food, it is allowed food. If in usefulness, it sings happily for its owner. How, then, is the canary voiceless?

     I sigh, folding the paper and placing it in my pocket. As I make my way to the door I look back at my dead lover one last time. Oh, why did you have to die? I could have given you anything; I am sure that I could have bought something equal to your freedom. After all, I can buy anything in this world.

     I close my eyes as I open the door and go into my own room to change and wash these bloodied clothes. For once again, I am alone, with no one else to accompany me; once again, I am alone, with everyone else around me having discarded me once they became bored.

**Author's Note:**

> This may sound strange, but please, I don't care if you have something nice to say or something rude to say, leave a comment. I don't care if you give kudos or not, but please leave a comment. This isn't my normal writing style (first person and present tense vs. third and past), and one of the fics I tend to do on a weirdly emotional whim, and the kinds of fics I always judge as better than usual in my mind, however, I don't want to overestimate my writing in any way. I know it's bad, but please leave a comment. I do hope you enjoyed, despite the bad quality.
> 
> ~Eve6262


End file.
